Pathways
by MinaLovesMusic
Summary: I'm making some SERIOUS revisions... Plot bunnies are evil. See chapter 2.
1. Prologue

Mina: Okay, so... I don't own the Naruto series, or any of its characters. However, any characters that are not listed in the dropdown-box thingie are mine. XD

Also, I'm sorry if anyone finds this really freakin' confusing...

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_At some point in any person's life, they cross paths with another person and either make some kind of impact, or not. One person could show the other something that they needed to see, tell them something that they needed to hear, or maybe even teach them something that they needed to learn._

_Each person walks a different pathway in their life, and it has hundreds of different intersections at which they meet others, going through the same journey that is life. Sometimes these paths join together and travel for a few days, weeks, months, and even years before they slowly drift towards opposite directions. Sometimes they begin at either the same spot and continue for an unknown extent of time before breaking apart, or they never break apart at all. And sometimes many paths can cross and join together, creating a road that never separates again._

_However, it hardly ever matters how long these paths join together, when they intersect, or whether or not these paths cross at all, instead merely grazing each other by days, hours, or even minutes. What matters is what happens to one's own path afterward; or what happens to the one walking that path._

_Sometimes we grow weary of walking, or we become lonely, or we reach some kind of obstacle that we do not know how to overcome. Some of us give up on walking, never continuing to see what awaits us at the end, and some of us wait._

_We wait for someone else to forge a path that crosses our own, hoping that perhaps that person can help us, or we can help them. But sometimes we give up on waiting, just as others give up on walking. But whenever one is patient enough, that pathway appears that crosses with our own. For some it happens early on, saving them the pain of waiting for something that they don't know whether or not it will ever come. Sometimes they wait years for the helping hand that will lift them to their feet, and offer them support whenever they become weary. Sometimes they walk this path for a lifetime, never knowing their direction or what they are doing until they reach the end. Then, just before their pathway can go no farther, Fate decides to have one certain path intersect with theirs so that they do not end in vain._

_And some pathways separate, only to rejoin at some time in the future..._

* * *

Mina: Okay, beloved readers! So...

*I haven't read/watched the ENTIRE series, which means a lot of my information is going to be off. However, I have done research to a point where I don't COMPLETELY butcher the series for the sake of a stupid story that I wanted to write.

*For this alleged "research," I used the Naruto wiki for information on jutsus and characters. But, unlike some authors who just decimate the series timeline, I went and found an actual timeline, made by some wonderful person with a shocking dedication to Naruto!


	2. Why plot bunnies are evil

Okay, so, this is for anyone who might have read this story and not cared enough to review, or add it to their alert list, and Koizumi Romi for commenting on the first chapter-slash-prologue.

Plot bunnies are evil. Any author_(-ess)_ knows this. I have written this story all the way to chapter seventeen when an AWESOME idea occurred to me, and I was like, "this is pretty cool - I should work this in!"

However, to work in that very idea, I would have to go back and rewrite EVERYTHING... Except, like, five chapters. Out of seventeen.

... _(*frustrated sigh*)_

So, I deleted all of the chapters that I had posted, including the character profiles, because I came up with two new characters that would make this story flow a LOT better. I've worked out all of the kinks, and tweaked a few of the characters more, so that this story doesn't read worse than Twilight.

_**OOOOHHH, SNAP! WHAT NOW, MEYER?** (*I'm sorry if that offends anyone who may read this who is a fan of Twilight.*)_

So... Yeah.


End file.
